Do You See It?
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: A fashion obsessed coordinator and a wild child falling in love? That's hysterical! Read as they go through life and discover what happens when you fall in love with your opposite.


Do You See It?  
Silver Psychic

Vote people! Vote!

Warning: it's T for a reason.

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

1. Miracles

Sapphire didn't know how, but Ruby somehow managed to get them into a closed planetarium to view a meteor shower that only happened once every sixty years, all for her birthday.

2. Numbers

If they could, they would stop time so they could be with each other for all of eternity.

3. Ambergris

She wrinkled her nose as she took in his smell;...was that perfume he was wearing?

4. Fly

Her favorite thing in the world to do (besides battling of course) is grab Ruby (who is always shrieking about how he's afraid of heights), hop on Toro and soar through the skies.

5. Instincts

Whenever Sapph was feeling down, Ruby knew and instantly called her Pokenav, asking her how she was feeling and if she was alright, which always brightened up her day.

6. Horrified

When Ruby surprised Sapphire for her birthday, he redecorated her room; when he showed it to her, she fainted at the amount of pink ("It was certainly one hell of a surprise." Blue smirkingly stated while taking multiple pictures and videos of a frantic Ruby with a fainted Sapphire on the floor).

7. Other

They say opposites attract...right?

8. Heartbeat

Ruby has never been known for his selflessness, but as Sapphire watches as he helps a little girl find her mother, abandoning his shopping spree entirely, she can't help but fall a little more in love with him.

9. Connotation

Words are never necessary when it comes to these two; after all, they know each others mannerisms by heart.

10. Rug

When Ruby entered Sapphire's room for the first time, he felt his jaw drop; it was even cleaner than his (of course to her, it was a insult and she punched his shoulder)!

11. Hands

Her hands are rough and covered in callouses, his are smooth and soft; you'd never have thought that once upon a time, the features of these hands would have belonged to the other.

12. Finnimbrun

No one knows this, but underneath her bed Sapphire keeps a necklace that Ruby bought for her when he was in Jhoto and wears it when she thinks nobody is looking (of course, a golden eyed senior found out and just _**had **_to blab to her jewelry-and-fashion-loving _**freak**_ of a best friend).

13. Haphazard

The one word to describe their feelings for each other.

14. Desire

As Sapphire gazes at a little family scene (Rald chasing Gold while Crys sits in a blanket and laughingly watches), Ruby can't help but stare at her and wonder when she turned...into a beautiful, child-longing woman (he blushes when he realizes he's been picturing a little brown-haired, red-eyed child sitting on Sapphire's lap).

15. Strength

Ruby knew Sapph was a beast, but lifting Rono with one hand while doing squats was insane!

16. Music

He was dying of laughter at her attempts to dance a waltz with Green (although he was also dying of jealousy at the fact that it was_** Green**_ and not _**he**_ who whirled Sapphire across the dance floor in her first waltz).

17. Destitute

She may have acted like she was poor, but when it really came down to it she could at least _**look**_ like a nice girl once you got past her cave accent and hideous toenai- I'm sorry Sapph! Don't hurt me!

18. Rival

Red doesn't know it, but apparently he's been competing with Ruby for years to get Sapphire's attention (and that is why he is confused as hell as Ruby and Sapphire are walking out the door of the church, the groom smirking wickedly in his direction while the bride is embraced by her teary father).

19. Glass

What Ruby didn't know was that underneath that exterior of steel, her fragile heart broke every time he denied confessing to her.

20. Selcouth

The very definition of the jewel-eyed beast whom he has loved since they were kids, he thinks approvingly when his dictionary fell from his bookshelf and opened to a particular page.

21. Lullaby

He can't carry a tune to save his life but if it means she'll stop crying, he'll try anything (of course, he practically dies of embarrassment at her laughter afterward).

22. Hair

How her hair could be so silky and survive all the activities she does truly mystifies him.

23. Aging

Its a common fact that teenagers will go into many phases; Ruby started to cry as Sapphire settled into her 'many anger issues' phase.

24. Widdiful

"That idiot is DEAD!" they simultaneously thought as they chased their golden-eyed senior, their cheeks flushed from embarrassment and neither of them willing to look the other in the eye.

25. Pain

No hurt in the world could compare to a heart breaking; Sapphire would know best of all.

"Hmmm? What confession?"

26. Burned

When Black first met them, he made fun of the Hoenn pair and he learned the true meaning of the term 'playing with fire' pretty quickly (especially when one of them had a well trained Blaziken that could kick his butt two ways from backwards and burn it at the same time).

27. Fate

Was it just a coincidence that the two met up again after being apart for years?

28. Happiness

Sapphire beamed with pride (as well as flushed with embarrassment) when Ruby proposed to her though their favorite radio station for all of Hoenn to hear.

29. Sex

When Sapph tilted her head one day and asked Ruby the dreaded question, he knew later he was going to regret not running straight out the door (and regret he _**didn't**_).

30. Apparition

He is pale as a ghost as he saw the fragile vine and the cord that held her life snap in two.

31. Picture

He was just strolling down the road when he saw her; hair out of her bandanna and swirling around her delicate shoulders, sitting down and staring at the sunset; he would have been a fool to not take out his camera and snap as many pictures as he could (before she realized he was there, blushed and ran after him, threatening to hear his insides out and feed them to Rono).

32. Binding

"You realize marriage is obligatory in some countries?" "I'd like to see 'em try an' get me to marry someone I don't like!" Ruby practically glowed all day; Sapphire thought he was on something.

33. Value

Money wasn't exactly an issue with Ruby (Dad = Gym Leader = Perks) but when he gave Sapphire a platinum watch for her birthday (in hopes that she would use it so she wouldn't be late on their dates anymore), she nearly chucked it at his head, protesting that she wasn't worth that much; he gave her a very stern talking to later when nobody was around and told her in his _**special**_ way just how beautiful he thought she was (which meant a lot of blushing the next day when their seniors and juniors whistled at them).

34. Anger

He sees one tear run down her flushing cheeks and suddenly he knows he's gone too far, but before he can even apologize she runs away and refuses to see him for the next few months.

35. Stone

She's just like a diamond in the rough, he thinks; jagged and unclean, but priceless.

36. Beauty

She looked so sexy in that dress (that he designed, of course), it took all of Ruby's strength to not just swoop her into his arms and have his way with her in a guest room...actually, screw that, he didn't have _**that**_ much self control.

37. Seeing

He can't help but notice how when the wind moves her hair, it reveals the face of a strong and beautiful young woman (and he blushes every time because this is _**Sapphire **_we're talking about!).

38. Tomography

If he had to start someplace, every single time he would start with her dashing blue eyes.

39. Trust

They held different opinions on different things, but the one thing they agreed on was the amount of trust they had in each other.

40. Defenestrate

"If you don't drop that measuring tape and run for your life in one second, you are going to leave from the window with the help of my fists!"

41. Soar

You know, when the clouds formed a certain way while they were out flying, it almost looked like Sapphire had wings.

42. Learning

He'll teach her how to cook, she'll teach him which berries make better pokeblocks and together, they'll teach each other how to open up their hearts in the process.

43. Girlfriend

When they started going out, he began to pamper her a little more than he usually did; it made the girlish part of her (the one way, _**way **_down there) giggle and blush.

44. Deaf

"I didn't know you know sign language! That's incredible!" Ruby said to a blushing Sapphire after she helped a deaf woman purchase Pokeballs from a Supermarket.

45. Derogatory

It was a snowy winter in hell the day Sapph decided to wear a dress Ruby made for her that day (and of her own choice too!).

46. Ivory

Although he hates it (its one of the few things that remind him about his childhood and about the...incident), whenever she feels upset or down, he'll guide her to his room, take out an electric keyboard and start playing one of her favorite songs because he knows just how much she likes it when he plays for her and she'll forget all about being sad.

47. Observe

As she watches him doze off on her shoulder, she can see his eyelashes are so much longer and thicker than hers (to be honest, it kind of makes her jealous).

48. Time

Decades, years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds; they were all obstacles to the couple being together forever (after all, there is never enough time in the day to spend with your loved one).

49. Passion

Only Ruby could reduce the wild-child into a mumbling blushing mess as he licked her stomach, dangerously going lower and lower and...

50. Dahlia

No one, not even Ruby, knew that her favorite flower reminded her of his eyes.

* * *

Surprised the heck out of me. I was reading my PMs yesterday and all of a sudden one popped up and asked me to make a fifty sentences for Ruby and Sapphire. So I basically beat the words out of my dad (who is a walking _**dictionary**_) and stayed up all night doing this. Anonymous, I hope you are satisfied.


End file.
